My Seven Wishes
by SandyChan29
Summary: (BTS , BANGTAN BOYS! ALL OF THEM ARE INCLUDED !) After loosing her happiness, (Y/N) makes the silliest thing, and wishes upon a strange star. To her surprise, her ONE wish, becomes SEVEN miracles.
1. chapter 1

It was New Years. Snow was falling like frozen tears...

The streets were getting empty,everyone began to go home, to spend this time together...with their families.

Yeah...

This is suppose to be a happy day. But not for you.

Today was just a reminder of your solitude.

And it was miserable.

Your parents died in a plane crash 2 days before New Years 1 yearago.And as an only child, you had no brother or sister. You were old enough to not be staying at a relatives house. Or well...that is what most of your family memberssaid to you.

You knew they never really wanted to take care of you. Of course, you would be just a burden. Nothing more. So you decided to rent an apartment with some savings you had, and live there. Your Aunt (Random name) was the only one kind enough to lend you some extra money. For that you are thankful. But still...you were...

Alone.

Your only companion was your food. But you didn't feel hungry at all. This was your first time alone...on New Years.

You missed your parents.

Your mother... who always had a joke to tell to make you laugh. The one who cooked, and made delicious cookies. The one who helped you with your hair for homecoming. And the one who sung you lullabies...gone.

Your father...who gave wise words to you when you needed them. The one who took care of you and mom. The one who helped you learn how to drive, even if you hit the mailbox more than once. And the one who taught you how to play the guitar...gone aswell.

Loneliness.

Before you knew it. You felt your tears pour out of your eyes. Why you? What did you do wrong? Why can't this all just be a bad dream?

Why can't you just...

A sudden feeling made you turn towards your window. You looked up to the dark blue sky.

Even if it was snowing, you could see the beautiful stars. Twinkling like your falling tears. They looked beautiful. Like always. Suddenly, a small flashback came to your head. It was of that day, you went star gazing with your parents.

" (Y/N)! Don't run so fast kiddo!" Your father laughed chasing after you. Your mother was laughing as well as she had a small basket with a few snacks, and a blanket. You ran to the top of the hill and your dad caught you. You giggled as he tickled you. You were only 12 years old at that time...

"Dad look!" You said pointing at the sky.

"Would you look at that? What a beautiful night." your dad said looking up. Your mother poured some hot chocolate on some cups, and gave you your favorite (f/c) cup.

1...2...3...4...5...6...and 7 marshmallows! Just how you like it. Your mom smiled pinching your cheek and gave your dad his cup.

"Dad! Why do you and mom like the stars?" You asked.

" It was a night like this when I confessed to your mother...that I loved her." He chuckled.

"Huuuuuh? How boring!" you huffed.

"Huh? B-Boring? Confessing isn't easy you know!" He said and pinched your other cheek.

"Ouchie!~" you whined. Only hearing your mom chuckle.

"Anyways... Your mom and I love the stars cause after we got married...we found out something incredible." He said taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Huh? And what was that?" You asked.

"We had both wished on a star. The night before I asked your mother out. I wished for your mother to accept my love, and your mom...well..she wished I would confess soon." He smiled.

"Doesn't that only happen in movies?" You said.

"It happened to us sweetie. And after that...we once again wished to the stars for a baby." Your mother said.

"...It was me huh?" You asked

"Sure was!... We should have wished for a son though..." your dad joked.

"Heeeey! Mom! Dad is being mean again!" You said.

"Darling.." Your mom chuckled.

Your dad grinned and looked at the stars.

After being quiet and just contemplating, a question soon popped to your head.

"Do you guys think that if I wish for something...it would also come true?" You mumbled.

"Who knows...you must really wish hard. And BELIEVE!" Your dad laughed.

You laughed and rolled your eyes. And for the rest of the night, the three of you joked, and laughed. All night long.

Those were great memories that you shall forever cherish in your heart.

The tears were no longer pouring down. And a sudden thought came to your head.

"Did I ever wish for anything?"you asked to yourself.

You looked back at the stars and saw something...

A star..standing alone far from the others. It seemed to have...a certian glow to it. Before you knew it, you found yourself wishing...

You took a deep breath. And spoke only for you to hear.

"I wish..." You began to cry again remembering your parents.

You don't want to be alone. You can't and don't want tolive like this!

"I wish..."

Your closed eyes opened, and you saw the star shine brighter. Like it was calling you. Wanting you to wish.

"I DON'T. WANT TO BE ALONE! I-I WANT TO BE LOVED AGAIN! AND LOVE AGAIN!" You cried letting all those feelings out.

"I WISH TO BE TRULY HAPPY!!!!" You yelled.

You panted after letting all that out. Not so many words. But meant so much for you. Soon you began to feel a little silly for actually wishing on a star. More than that, you wished for more than one thing. You sighed feeling slightly better. You looked at your cold food and walked to heat it up.

"I should put on a movie to distract myself..." You mumbled.

 _What (Y/N) didn't realise...wasthat the star that had called for her...was no longer to be seen..._


	2. Chapter 2

"(Y/N)? It's me...remember?"

"Who...?"

"I heard you. Can you believe that? Out of all people, I heard you. YOUR wish!"

"Who...Who are you?"

"(Y/N)...we finally meet. I'm glad to see you. I have been watching you for a while. Ever since you were born... I have laughed with you,I have smiled with you, and I have cried with you...as if we were...the same."

"Maybe we are. But that's not important. What is important to me...is my brothers. It's because of me,that they have suffered so much. All because I was only focused on myself. MY HAPPINESS.They have changed. And I know you can change that. Because I know you.."

You're eyes opened when the sun rays made their way into your room.

"You can save them..."

You looked at the ceiling. That voice..why did it sound so similar?

You felt warm..that's when you noticed a blanket on you. Did you...ever get a blanket? Didn't you just pass out last night on the couch?

Confused,you sat up on your couch. Rubbing your eyes,your vision tried to focus. Even if blurry, you managed to see a small form...of SOMEONE.

You sat there frozen.

Right infront of you...

There was a small boy.

Before you could speak, he smiled. A smile that even if it looked pure,and warm...you could tell that it was a mask.

When you looked at his eyes,you felt something. You felt sad.

Because he was just like you. His eyes were just like yours.

Deep,endless,sadness was shown behind them. Like yours.

"You're..." You whispered.

He placed his tiny finger on his lips. As if to tell you to not say a word.

"You're awake now. We were all waiting for you." The boy said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wh..who...?" You couldn't even form a sentence. You didn't even know what to say.

"It's okay (Y/N)...I'mhere now..." The boy said.

The boy finally broke eye contact with you,and signaled for someone to come over.

"Let's not be scared. She's going through the same thing we are. Introductions are always nerve wrecking for everyone." He said completely calm and collected.

"How does he know my name? And..and why does his voicesound familiar?" You thought.

You couldn't help but get up from your current sitting position,only to see six more boys behind the couch. It seemed like they were all waiting for you to wake up.

This somewhat felt like a Snow White scene. Waking up from a dream..only to see seven dwarfs.

"Ah.." A boy with a mullet noticed you standing,making the others turn to look at you.

For a moment,you thought they were all the same person. But when you look and focus closley...they are completely different.

One had paler skin than the others,another one had plump lips,another one had a mullet,and there was one that was definitely the youngest of the group.

All together,they all had black hair. Their clothe consisted of only white. White long sleeve shirts,and pants. Barefoot. And they all had this...aurato thenThere was something about them that madeyou believethey were angels.

"H-Hello."

You focused your eyes on the first boy who spoke. He stood in the middle,and got shy right when you focused on him.

"Hello..." You said softly. There was another silence between the eight of you.

You didn't know what to do. Your eyes then looked at the window. It was covered in white snow outside,and it was snowing.

There is no way they could have possibly entered your apartment like that. They would have frozen to death out there.

"H-How exactly did you boys get in here?" You finally asked. As much as you tried to sound calm and collected, your tone came out more of confusion,and slight fear. Could they be ghost?

You took a quick glance at your door, and it was locked from the inside.

They exchanged glances here and there. Until the oldest looking boy, took charge.

"You wished for us last night." He said.

"Last..night?" You asked. The boys all nodded in union. Leaving you more lost than before.

But it quickly hit you. Right after you passed out...you did a silly thing.

You looked at the night sky. And you found yourself wishing upon a bright star.

No. Could it be...?

"Was..were..you...?" You asked.

"Yes. We were born here as your wishes." The boy answered. The others nodded in silence.

Your mind was debating on whether to believe this or not. But what other choice is there?! Okay..so they are not ghosts..or angels...then..last option that sounds right would be...

This is all a dream.

Yeah. This is probably just a really weird dream!

"That's ridiculous! There is no such thing as something like..like...you...all. I..I'm dreaming right? This-This is a dream right?" You started laughing,while the boys watched you.

"You think we're not real?" Another boy spoke. His tone was soft,yet he sounded hurt that you said that.His plump lips lightly quivered,making you feel bad.

"Jimin..." A boy said.

"Well..this isn't the first time we have heard that." One said. He crossed his arms,and huffed.

"Listen, this may all seem very unreal, but!" The eldest rushed towards you,and tugged on your shirt.

"We ARE real! Look!" He reached for your hand,taking you completely by surprise. You felthis soft,warm hand.

When his fingers touched yours,a light illuminated around you. It was warm ,and there was a scent of a flower you can't recall what it was called.

Your mind went blank. Abunch of scenes beginning to fill your brian.

No. Not scenes.

Memories.

Memories that did NOT belong to you.

You sawsand. The ocean was as blue as can be.

You heard laughs,and voices. But you couldn't make out what was being said.

The scene was interrupted again,but with a new scene. It was a building..and then someone jumping ..flying almost..then-

You unintentionally pulled away from the boy's touch.Overwhelmed by what you had just felt and seen. Your knees felt weak,and you let yourself fall on the floor.You starred at your hands,not sure why you felt so weak by a simple touch. You breathed heavily,and the boys surrounded you.

The boy who had touched you had been pushed to the back by the others.

"Ah! Is she okay?!"

"Hyung! What did you do?!"

"I..I don't-"

"She seems to be okay, she's just...h-hey!"

"She's disoriented,give her some space guys!"

Behind them all, hestarred at you. His eyes wouldn't leave yours. His lips were slightly parted,and he was starting to disappear...along with everything and everyone else...

"Jin!"


	4. chapter 4

It was dark. Night probably. The gas station was lonely, yet there was some light. A car approached the gasoline station,and a young man approached the car. He wore a cap,and a had a lollipop in his mouth. The young man approached the car, the windowrolled down...and hisface lit up.

He was surprised.

"Oh! JinHyung!"

You opened your eyes,and the first thing you saw was your ceiling. The floor was hard,letting you know you were laying on the floor. (Duh XD).Yet there was a pillow under your head. A pillow that was from your room...how..?

You immediately remembered.

The seven boys...

Jin..

Ah-what?

Who is Jin?What? Why did that name come to mind?

"Are you alright...?"

Jin was crouched down, his black hair covering a bit of his right eye,as he starred down at you. He had been by you this whole time.

"Jin-"

He starred at you,causing you to stare back. Forgetting what you were going to say. His eyes never left yours,and you saw stars in his eyes. It was like if his eyes were a galaxy of their own. You could get lost in their beauty.

He let out a short sigh.

"Did you see it...?" He whispered.

You slowly sat up.

"Seewha-" you were again interruptedwhen his hand gently touched your head.

"Is your head okay? You hit the floor a little too hard." He said. You were expecting to see unfamiliar scenes. But this time...there was nothing.

"Nothing..." He said,and removed his hand from your head. Just what is he talking about?!

"Hyung? Is she up?" A boy came into view, and stopped seeing you up.

You looked at him, and for some reason felt like you had seen him...before.

"Oh! Jin Hyung!"

For some reason, the image of the young man of your strange dream came to mind. But why?

Jin smiled.

"Don't be shy Namjoon. Actually..." Jin stood up.

"It would be great to..well..start this off right. Since the first time didn't go too well. You should call the others." He said.

The boy named Namjoon nodded,and left. To where you then heard cabinets being opened and closed.

Your kitchen.

"Can you stand onyour own?" Jin asked.

"I'm good." You said, and stood up. You felt a bit woozy...but you managed on your own to stand.

He smiled again.

"I'm glad. Ah...Before I say anything else...do you still believe this is a dream?" He asked.

You looked down at him. Unable to find the right words. But it seemed that you two...shared the same thoughts. Ever since you touched.

"I figured." He giggled.

One by one, the remaining six boys entered your living room. Just like in the beginning. Jin's hand reached for yours.

"Let's properly introduce ourselves."


	5. Chapter five

"As you can tell...there are seven of us. I am the older brother." Jin smiled. He then walked to each boy,and spoke.

"This is Yoongi...this is Hoseok...Namjoon...Jimin...Taehyung..and our little brother Jungkook." As Jin introduced his brothers, you observed.

In the order that Jin went, you assumed that their order was from oldest to youngest. So that meant Yoongi, was the second big brother.

Yoongi had pale skin,that made his curly black hair stand out in a beautiful way. One thing that you noticed, was that he seemed to be the quiet one. Also,he didn't seem to like it here. His eyes said it all. And by the way his arms were crossed,and his little huff when Jin said his name...you could easily tell he was not interested in anything. He was tooserious for a little boy his age.

Unlikethe boy next to him,who was introduced as Hoseok. The boy shot you a smile that could warm the coldest place in Antarctica,and his aura was just blinding to the eye. Even his smile looked like a heart,what other evidence do you need to see? He isclearly a happy little boy...right?

Next to be introduced, was Namjoon. Again, the thought of your strange dream played in your mind. Why did you have this feeling,that you were looking at the younger version of that young man? When his eyes met yours,they were quick to look away to something else. But he bowed a bit as a sign of respect. He even mumbled a "nice to meet you". Causing both Jin and Jimin to smile. Jimin,being the next in line.

Jimin reminded you of an angel. His plump lips were the first thing you noticed,as his smile grew when he saw you. His smile was one of the cutest smiles you have seen. Like Hoseok,his smile felt warm. Yet different. Jimin's smile made you feel at peace. Until he was suddenly attacked ( by attacked I mean hugged) by the boy with the mullet.

You remembered him,maybe because of his clearly different trait. Which was his mullet. You had called him Mullet Boy,but it soon changed to Taehyung when he was introduced by Jin.

"Hello!" He said. A boxy smile grew onhis face,making your heart almost jump due to the cuteness. Now that you had a closer look,Taehyung had many cute moles on his face. As Jimin struggled to get Taehyung off of him, the last but not least...was called out.

Jungkook.

If you searched the word Cute in the dictionary, you were positive his face would be under the description. He was quick to hide behind Jin's leg. Hiding as best as he could,butfailed.

"Come on Kookie..say hi atleast." Jin said,placing his hand on the smaller boy's head. Jungkook's hair got a bit messy due to Jin's hand,but heobeyed.

"H..Hello.." He mumbled,and ran to Yoongi. Causing the eldest to let out a sigh. He was quick to focus on you though.

"We will be living with you from now on,until your wish is granted." Jin said.

Oh yeah. You forgot about that. Your brain had accepted them (mainly cause they look so cute)...but not fully accept the fact that they are...not human. They claim to grant wishes,which makes more questions build up.

"Wait, but...I-"

Jin was quick to respond.

"You wished for Happiness. You wished to be truly happy, so here we are." He said.

You then glanced at the window. The window where you cried,and looked at the night sky. Youwished to be happy and-

Wait...

But that's only ONE wish. Why are there seven of them here then?

A chuckle came from Jin,bringing your attention back to him.

"You question a lot Miss (Y/N).I don't really recommend that." He said.

What...?

His tone was calm,and gentle.

But you knew the real meaning. He didn't want you to question anything. But how can you not? This has all went down in one day. You're lucky your brain easily adjusts to the situation at hand. But to not question?

As if on cue, Jin smiled.

"It's just, we're all pretty bad at coming up with an Answer." Jin chuckled at his words.

"Right guys?" He turned to look at his six brothers, who have been silent after the introduction. Their eyes only focused on Jin.

And after a few seconds,they all nodded.

"Yes Hyung." They all said.


	6. Chapter Six

Yoongi's P.O.V.

 _So this is her? The one who Jin Hyung had spoken about?_

 ** _Pathetic._**

 _What does she have that's so special? She is clearly a basic,boring girl. There are better,more interesting people than her. She's not the only human who wishes for Happiness._

 _How childish can she be? Wishing for something so dumb,and temporary._

 _Happiness is just like Life itself._

 _It doesn't last forever. Not even if many wish for it to last...it's all just meaningless..._

"Hyung!"

The darkness that was surrounding me slowly dissapeared. Jungkook grabbed my hand,as the others starred at me.

"Yoongi? What's with you? I called you four times,and you just stood there." Jin said.

"Are you alright Yoongi Hyung?" Jimin asked.

"Yeah.." I said.

"Miss (Y/N) is going to give us some food,cause TaeTae is hungry." Hoseok grinned. Taehyung blushed,and pouted.

"I'm not the only one! Kookie is hungry too!" Taehyung shouted.

. . . . . . .

"Careful Taehyung. The noddles are hot." Jimin said. Taehyung pouted,as he blew on them a bit more.

You couldn't help but stare at Yoongi. His black hair covered his eyes a bit,as he looked down. Could he be sick?

"Yoongi...right?" You asked. The boys remained silent,as Yoongi moved a bit hearing his name.

"Are you not feeling well?" You asked. You reached over to feel his forehead,but he moved back.

"I'm fine. If something is wrong with me, I'll just deal with it myself." He said.

The air got thick. His comment alone made you feel like you had done something wrong.

Jin's laughter filled the air,and he patted Yoongi on the back.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Grumpy. Did you forget to take a nap?" He grinned. Yoongi said nothing,and just looked away.

"You should eat Yoongi Hyung!" Hoseok said.

"Yes Hyung! Pretty please?" Jimin added.

"Whatever..." Yoongi said. He moved Jin's hand away from him, and started to eat.

"You're such a softie." Jin said under his breath.

"Don't worry about Yoongi Miss (Y/N). He's always this grumpy when he doesn't take a proper nap. So don't take it personal." He said.

You looked back at Yoongi, who was now eating in silence.

"But..you know..."

Jin huffed and crossed his arms.

"Eating instant noodles constantly isn't healthy for you. Last night, you ate three cups of these in one go! That isn't healthy." He said.

"Um..I..." You didn't know how to respond to that.

"..."

Ever since your parents passed away, eating has been the least of your concerns. You had to take quick action when the news hit you. You didn't mourn as you would have thought, you had no time to properly cry,and for that...a big guilt inside you consumes you day by day. Your family for some reason denied you into their home,leaving you on your own.

Luckily, your aunt was kind enough to lend you some money. She even told you about this apartment building where you could stay. She has been a big help,and you thank her for that...

But still...

You had to deal with the rest. Going to school would only be more weight on your shoulders, so you dropped out. Not even telling any of your friends goodbye. You just disappeared into thin air from their lives. As you tried to find a place to stay at,and settle as much as you could, eating became non existent. You tended to pass out,luckily while you were in your room. You just recently started eating a bit more often. But just something fast. Like instant noodles.

This depression has been hitting you hard...

"I really am pathetic aren't I?" You asked.

The boys looked at you. No one said anything, until Jimin was the first one to frown.

"That's not true Miss (Y/N). Jin Hyung is like this all the time. I like these noodles!" He smiled. Jin turned to look at him.

"Wa? What do you mean by tha-"

"Yeah! Me too!" Taehyung said.

"Me three!" Jungkook rose his hand.

"They're not bad or anything." Hoseok said.

"There's nothing wrong with quick food Hyung. The world goes pretty fast in a lot of areas, it's only natural to eat something fast." Namjoon said as he put his fork down.

"It's still not healthy! I'm just worried she will get sick!" Jin said.

As the boys argued, you couldn't help but feel...something. Something inside you that felt a bit warm. But what was it?

For a moment, Jin reminded you of your mother. Always caring about your well being,and nutrition. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why you smiled.

"Yaaay! We made Miss (Y/N) smile!" Hoseok laughed.

"Things are better when you smile, don't you think so Miss (Y/N)?" Jimin asked.

These seven boys...

Could they really make your wish come true? Could this really be happening?


	7. Chapter seven

"Miss (Y/N)?"

You washed some dishes,when you felt a small hand tug your shirt. You looked down to see it was Jimin. He seemed to look a little worried.

"What is it Jimin? " You asked.

Jimin was quick to look down at his feet,and tug on his white shirt.

"I...I was wondering where your bathroom is...I..I have to go..." He mumbled.

Ah, yes. Of course. They may not be from Earth..but every living creature has the need to...y'know. Excrete...?

"It's upstairs. Once you get upstairs, the door to the bathroom will be on your left." You said.

You thought he would then go on his own...but Jimin didn't move at all. He only nodded. Guessing there was something more going on,you dried your hands,and crouched down to his level.

"Are you sure you're okay?" You asked.

"I...I'm just...I'm..." The poor boy seemed to be in an inner fight with himself. He seemed to be debating on whether to tell you something,or not. His hands stretched the white fabric of his shirt,wrinkling it on the process. His plump lips started to quiver, to the point you started to think he was at the verge of crying.

"I...I'm scared to go alone."

He whispered.

You starred at him for a second. Part of you wanted to smile at how cute this was,and another part, felt bad he had to fight with himself, to say he was scared. Almost as if he was afraid of speaking the truth.

His cheeks were flushed pure red,no words coming from him anymore. He just stood there.

You placed your hand on his soft,black hair. And when he looked at you, his eyes were proof that he was infact, close to crying. Jimin had really beautiful eyes, they had so much emotion in them. You didn't need to hear him speak his feelings...you could almost see them in his eyes.

And right now...

He was embarrassed.With a hint of scared. Maybe because he feared you would make fun of him.

But you didn't. You stood up straight, and grabbed his hand. Which by the way,was tiny compared to your hand. And just like that, you made your way to the bathroom.

The other six, were in the living room. Jin being the one holding the remote,as the others starred at the medium-size T.V. you had. Yoongi seemed to have passed out on the couch.

When Jungkook tried to take the remote control from his Hyung,he manage to see you and Jimin going upstairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Soon, all attention was on you two. Before you could answer, Jimin tugged your hand a bit.

"I'm helping Miss (Y/N) find something she lost. We didn't want to bother you, so..."

"That's very nice of you Jimin!" Namjoon smiled.

"Yaaa! Jimin is such a nice boy! We don't deserve an angel like him!" Hoseok said. He dramatically placed his hands on his heart,and let himself fall on Taehyung.

"Owie! Hyung!" Taehyung whined.

"Come on Miss (Y/N)!" Jimin smile.

Once you got upstairs,and opened the bathroom door,you looked down at Jimin.

"Jimin..."you said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why did you lie?" You asked.

Innocently, Jimin tilted his head. His eyes looking as innocent as ever. As if he had done no wrong. As if he had no idea what you were talking about.

"Did I?" He asked.

"You told your brothers that you were helping me find something. That's not true. There was no reason to lie to them." You said.

"But, if I DID tell them...they would tease me for who knows how long." Jimin answered.

"They're your brothers. Everyone has their fears. I don't think they would ever make fun of you for that. But Jimin, what you did was wrong. Lying is bad." You said.

 **"Is it?"**

Jimin's tone of voice made a...change. It was more serious,quieter, and darker...

"Can I ask you something? Miss (Y/N)?" He asked.

You stayed quiet.

"Imagine having the most important person to you, infront of you. Would you prefer to see them crying...or smiling?" He asked.

"...Well...I-"

"There is this saying humans have made. They say that it's best to tell the truth,and make someone cry. Than to lie to them, and make them smile. Why is that?" He asked.

 _"I see..." You thought._

"If you really cared about that person...you wouldn't want to make them cry. That's silly. Why not make them smile instead? That's much better don't you think?" Jimin asked.

"I think, lying is true happiness. If you lie,and can make many people smile,then there is no need for truth."

His tone came back to playful,and cheerful. Making a shiver go down your spine. One second...he was serious..and now, he is speaking as if he was having a nice conversation with you.

"But if someone does find out the truth,and find out you lied...then they will stop believing you. Doesn't that worry you?" You asked.

Jimin giggled.

"There are two types of liars. Those who are good...and those who are bad." He said.

You opened your mouth to say something,when he jumped.

"Aaah! I really need to go now!" He rushed into the bathroom,closing the door behind him,and did his business. You heard the toilet flush,and he opened the door.

He was pouting.

"Ummm..Actually...I'm too short to reach the...bathroom sink." He said.

You picked him up,and helped him wash his hands.

"Jimin.." You sighed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can you promise me-"

"Miss (Y/N)! Jimin! Do you need help?" Hoseok had made his way upstairs,and seemed to be wanting to help find the "lost object".

"Oh!" He walked into the bathroom, to see you holding Jimin.His small legs were inches above the ground,making the scene rather funny to Hoseok.

"Pff..pfffff!!! Aahahahahaaa!!!" Hoseok laughed and let himself fall on the floor.

Quick footsteps were heard, and the other boys ran to you three.

"Hoseok! Quiet down! Yoongi Hyung is sleeping!" Taehyung warned.

But the ball of sunshine kept rolling on the floor. Hugging his stomach,as tears made their way out of his eyes.

Once he managed to explain the scene he had witnessed the others couldn't help but semi-join him.

"Stop it Hyung!" Jimin whined.

You starred at them. Once again, going into deep thought. Jimin's way of changing moods...is something any one can do. But there is always a reason behind it. Yoongi's comment that he made at the table,also caught your attention...and Jin's words to you,and the scenes you saw...

A deep part of you was telling you that they were in the need of...saving.

But from what? Or from who?


End file.
